criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Lips are Sealed
My Lips are Sealed is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the thirty-fifth case in Rusthollow and the eighty-ninth case overall. It takes place in Cobalt Mines appearing as the fifth and penultimate case in the district. Plot After the shocking revelation that Callum had been kidnapped by the serial killer, the player and Jayden raced to the bridge to meet police officer Fleur Chamberlain who had discovered the identity of the serial killer. Sadly, upon arrival at the bridge, they found Fleur dead, with her lips glued together. Melissa autopsied the body and confirmed that Fleur was killed by glue blocking her airways. The team proceeded with the investigation, suspecting cowboy Clifford Kent, Callum's childhood friend Aaron Parlour and Judge Martha Murdoch before being confronted by Irene who insisted she was going to hand herself over to the serial killer. Eventually, the duo were able to stop Irene handing herself over and continued the investigation, searching a nearby lake where Fleur was recently seen. At the lakeside, the duo proceeded to suspect mine owner Jedidiah Toomes and the new movement leader Jonas Lang. At the end of the chapter, while Jayden and the player were reviewing the facts of the case, Jonas confronted the pair, threatening to run them over. The duo confronted Jonas, resulting in him fleeing the scene. Annoyed by Jonas' escape, Jayden and the player proceeded with the investigation in hopes of finding Jonas again. Eventually, the killer was revealed as Aaron Parlour. After trying to deny the allegations, Aaron snapped and confessed. He insisted that Fleur deserved to die as she had betrayed the "Angel". He further explained that when he broke into Fleur's home to steal her jewellery, he overheard her speaking to the police on the phone about the serial killer. He then recounted how he knocked Fleur out with a paperweight before suffocating and gluing her lips together. Aaron then told the duo how he then proceeded to dump Fleur's body on the bridge where the team would find her to send a message that all those who attempt to hurt the serial killer will die. When Jayden confronted him about destroying the chance of finding Callum, he didn't care, insisting that his purpose was to serve "The Angel of Justice". In court, Judge Price was angered by the crazed youngster and sentenced him to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. Back at the headquarters after the trial, the team were interrupted by Jackson Sharp who explained he needed to speak to them urgently. The duo soon spoke to Jackson who explained that he wasn't able to find anything about the "Angel" during his investigation and decided to shift his focus to movement supporting the serial killer. Jackson explained that he'd discovered that the movement were planning something, a grand gesture to please the serial killer. He told the pair that the movement was having a meeting soon by the lakeside and suggested searching there. Upon arrival, the pair found a journal belonging to Jonas Lang, detailing a plan to publicly execute many criminals in an unspecified location. Jayden and the player confronted Jonas about his plans, resulting in him fleeing from the police and into the street. Meanwhile, Faith and the player searched through Fleur's home to find out more about the serial killer. Eventually, the detectives found a map of the district, with the mines marked out. Faith and the player then informed a worried Irene about the development who then rushed out of her laboratory believing that the mines were the serial killer's hideout. After discovering that Irene had gone missing as well, the team panicked and made finding both Irene and Callum their top priority. Finally, prison warden Augustine Walker asked to speak to the duo about an urgent matter. Augustine explained that prisoner Connor Wilson was being transported to another prison following his brush with death and insisted that she was worried the "Angel" would strike during the transport. The team then prepared to protect Connor and stop the serial killer once and for all! Summary Victim *'Fleur Chamberlain' (found with her lips glued together) Murder Weapon *'Glue Gun' Killer *'Aaron Parlour' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes dietary supplements. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes dietary supplements. *The suspect eats yoghurt. *The suspect goes fishing. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats yoghurt. *The suspect goes fishing. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes dietary supplements. *The suspect eats yoghurt. *The suspect goes fishing. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a bruise. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes dietary supplements. *The suspect eats yoghurt. *The suspect goes fishing. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a tattoo. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes dietary supplements. *The killer eats yoghurt. *The killer goes fishing. *The killer has a bruise. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Object) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes dietary supplements) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Saddle; New Suspect: Clifford Kent) *Ask Clifford if he saw anything. (New Crime Scene: Fleur's Home) *Investigate Fleur's Home. (Clues: Smashed Device, Victim's Phone, Glue Gun) *Examine Smashed Device. (Result: Camcorder; New Suspect: Aaron Parlour) *Speak to Aaron about being in the victim's home. *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Contents) *Analyze Phone Contents. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Martha Murdoch) *Question Martha about her messages. *Examine Glue Gun. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats yoghurt) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lakeside. (Clues: Wallet, Soaked Poster, Fishing Equipment) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Jedidiah Toomes) *Question Jedidiah about the murder. (Attribute: Jedidiah takes dietary supplements and eats yoghurt) *Examine Soaked Poster. (Result: Recruitment Poster) *Examine Recruitment Poster. (Result: Name Identified; New Suspect: Jonas Lang) *Confront Jonas about his posters. (Attribute: Jonas eats yoghurt) *Examine Fishing Equipment. (Result: Glue Bottle) *Analyze Glue Bottle. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes fishing; New Crime Scene: Fireplace) *Investigate Fireplace. (Clues: Police Jacket, Window Handle) *Examine Police Jacket. (Result: Folded Paper) *Question Clifford about the fines. (Attribute: Clifford takes dietary supplements) *Examine Window Handle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Aaron's Fingerprints) *Confront Aaron about breaking into Fleur's home. (Attribute: Aaron takes dietary supplements, eats yoghurt and goes fishing) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Jonas about his threats. (Attribute: Jonas takes dietary supplements and goes fishing; New Crime Scene: Wooden Dock) *Investigate Wooden Dock. (Clues: Handbag, Envelope) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Document) *Analyze Document. (06:00:00; Result: Restraining Order) *Confront Martha about the restraining order. (Attribute: Martha eats yoghurt and goes fishing) *Examine Envelope. (Result: Money) *Analyze Money. (03:00:00) *Confront Jedidiah about attempting to bribe Fleur. (Attribute: Jedidiah goes fishing) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Foliage, Sheet) *Examine Foliage. (Result: Bloody Paperweight) *Analyze Bloody Paperweight. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Examine Sheet. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Judge, Jury and Executioner (5/6). (1 star) Judge, Jury and Executioner (5/6) *Ask Jackson what's wrong. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Lakeside. (Clue: Tote Bag) *Examine Tote Bag. (Result: Journal) *Examine Journal. (Result: Plans) *Confront Jonas about the mass execution. (Reward: Serial Killer Shirt) *Investigate Fleur's Home. (Clue: Footstall) *Examine Footstall. (Result: Faded Map) *Examine Faded Map. (Result: District Map; New Quasi-Suspect: Irene Watson) *Inform Irene about Fleur's research. *See why Augustine is worried. (Reward: Burger) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cobalt Mines Category:Rusthollow